Cheshire
by Yunoki
Summary: [Commande de ErynhPastel] Nevra est décidément très intrigué par Erynh, une compagnonne de sa garde. Celle-ci semble disparaître dès que ce sourire étrange se peint sur son visage. Déterminé, il fera tout pour percer son secret !


_**Note**_

 _Bonjour à tous,_

 _Je vous retrouve aujourd'hui avec un nouveau texte sur l'univers d'Eldarya !_

 _Il s'agit encore une fois d'une commande de One Shot._

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **Pseudo:** ErynhPastel

 **Genre du one-shot souhaité:** Malicieux.

 **Description plus ou moins précise:** Nevra essaye de déchiffrer le secret d'Erynh, une fille-chat ( si possible s'inspirer de Kitty Cheshire d'Ever After High) qui peut disparaître en souriant. Erynh agace Nevra en trouvant toujours le moyen de disparaître au moment où il croit détenir ce secret. Celui-ci étant qu'Erynh est une parente du Chat du Cheshire (Alice au pays des Merveilles).

 **Personnages principaux:** Nevra, Erynh.

 **Personnages secondaires:** Vous pouvez inclure Ezarel et Miiko.

 **Point de vue désiré:** Interne (point de vue de Nevra)

 **Autre :** Une peau beige pour Erynh.

 **Précisions sur Kitty Cheshire (pour inspiration) :** Comme sa mère, Kitty aime semer le désordre autour d'elle. On la voit très souvent sourire. Tel que Madeline Hatter, Kitty à la capacité d'entendre les narrateurs mais, contrairement à Madeline, elle a l'habitude de les ignorer. Mais Kitty est aussi quelqu'un de loyal.

Elle peut devenir invisible et se déplacer d'un lieu à un autre sans être vu des autres.

* * *

 **Cheshire**

Nevra déambulait à travers le Quartier Général sans destination précise. Quelques jours auparavant, il était revenu d'une mission qui avait durée plus de deux semaines, alors Miiko lui avait octroyé une semaine de repos. Les mains derrière la tête le vampire sifflotait lorsqu'une silhouette attira son attention. Il s'agissait d'une recrue de sa garde, le sommet de son crâne paré d'oreilles de chat lui indiqua tout de suite qui elle était. C'était une trouble-fête celle-là, toujours à préparer une blague ou un mauvais coup dont les autres gardes faisaient régulièrement les frais. Il se souvenait d'une fois où la jeune fille avait fait exploser le chaudron d'Ezarel. Toutes les gardiennes autour, lui compris, avaient été aspergé de potion et s'étaient retrouvés avec les attributs du sexe opposé. Il en rigolait encore comme un bossu rien que d'y penser.

Soudainement, une idée lui vint et la créature s'approcha sans bruit, réussissant à l'approcher assez pour qu'elle entende son murmure.

– Erynh.

Les oreilles félines remuèrent doucement et la jeune fille se retourna, un sourire étrange plaqué sur ses lèvres.

– Nevra, dit-elle simplement. Tu es rentré depuis longtemps ?

– Depuis deux jours, il hocha la tête puis prit un air malicieux. Alors, toujours pas décidée à me dire de qui tu tiens ça ?

Il désigna les deux appendices sur sa tête du regard. Pour toute réponse la gardienne aux cheveux violets lui fit _**le**_ grand sourire caractéristique puis disparût sous ses yeux. Le sanguinaire grogna, mécontent. Il saurait d'où Erynh viendrait, qu'elle le veuille ou non !

[…]

Le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est que le chef de garde eût beau se démener comme il pût, il ne trouva pas plus d'informations. C'est comme si cette fille n'existait pas !

Pourtant, le noiraud avait vraiment persévéré, ayant même été demander de l'aide à ses collègues Valkyon et Ezarel. À son étonnement, les deux n'avaient pas bronché et tous trois s'étaient lancés dans une _pseudo_ mission commando peu discrète. Miiko et Leiftan les avaient observé, les yeux ronds, alors qu'ils entouraient la « pauvre gardienne » qui se volatilisa lorsque que Nevra et les autres allaient l'attraper.

Cependant personne ne parlait de cet incident qui faisait brûler les joues du capitaine de la garde de l'Ombre.

Ce n'est que bien plus tard qu'il eût la réponse à sa question, presque par hasard. S'il avait su, il aurait été dans la bibliothèque bien plus tôt.

Le jour où Nevra eût enfin satisfaction, il se rendait dans l'antre de Keroshane pour rendre son rapport sur cette longue mission. Il était resté des heures à le rédiger, essayant de se souvenir du moindre détail. Alors qu'il avait presque terminé, Ykhar était entrée maladroitement, tentant de faire le moins de bruit possible, ce qui se révéla être impossible. Dans son étourderie, le vampire vît qu'elle avait fait tomber un livre rose fushia qui lui vrilla les pupilles. Délaissant le bureau auquel il était assis, il alla aider la brownie, lisant distraitement le titre du livre.

– Alice au Pays des Merveilles... encore un livre qui vient de chez les humains ?

– Oh Nevra ! Pardon, je ne t'avais pas vu, elle rougit honteuse de l'avoir dérangé avant de se reprendre. Oui, c'est bien ça. Tu devrais le lire tu sais, ce livre est très intéressant. Tu aimerais beaucoup le personnage du Cheshire Cat, il est plutôt fantasque et mystérieux, un peu comme tous les autres. Mais lui, il peut disparaître en souriant !

Elle lui dit sa tirade presque sans respirer, toute excitée qu'elle était. La créature nocturne, qui d'habitude n'écoutait que rarement les divagations de la lapine, avait relevé un point qui l'intéressait : L'un des personnages disparaissait en souriant ? Cela lui faisait totalement penser à la petite gardienne violine. Il remercia rapidement Yhkar, puis fini son rapport aussi vite qu'il le pût avant de le rendre et de sortir, le livre sous le bras.

Le lendemain, Nevra souriait, tel le personnage qu'il avait appris à connaître durant la nuit. Étant ce qu'il était, il n'avait pas besoin de dormir comme les autres créatures d'Eel, pouvant enchaîner une semaine de nuits blanches sans soucis.

Il traînait faussement, en vérité à la recherche d'Erynh. Il surveillait, grâce à ses sens inhumains, chaque bruit de pas ou le son de la voix qu'il voulait reconnaître.

Et ce fût le cas, la gardienne discutait activement avec l'une de ses acolytes. Sans se gêner, il se posta devant elles, les faisant presque se cogner contre lui.

Fier comme un paon, il sourit plus largement tout en ménageant son suspens, attirant le regard des deux jeunes filles sur lui, curieuses. Décidément trop content de lui, le monstre aux dents pointues se pencha à l'oreille de celle qu'il chassait depuis le matin pour y murmurer.

– Cheshire.

Les oreilles félines se tendirent et la jeune femme à qui elles appartenaient rougit.

– Mais... Comment tu as fait ?, demanda-t-elle en le fixant de ses yeux pales.

Trop hilare pour lui réponde avec une phrase correcte, son chef de garde lui tendit le livre rose pétant. Il réussit tout de même à articuler avec difficulté entre ses crises de rire incontrôlables.

– Les humains sont décidément des génies !

Le vampire la regarda attentivement alors que son hilarité se calmait progressivement. Erynh avait l'air stupéfaite de découvrir que l'un de ses aïeuls était représenté sur la couverture d'un livre venant du monde des humains. La gardienne finit par relever les yeux pour le regarder et hocha la tête, encore sous le choc. Le capitaine de garde, perdant toute prestance devant ses deux soldats, entama une ridicule danse de la joie tout en pépiant :

– Youhou ! J'ai trouvé, je suis le meilleur !

Il grava cet instant dans sa mémoire centenaire, celle du jour où il perça le secret de l'apparenté au Cheshire Cat.

 **Fin.**


End file.
